Fun Day in the Snow
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Many people likes to play in the snow. The bandicoots are no exception.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** Many people likes to play in the snow. The bandicoots are no exception.

 **Warning:** Possibly OOCness

It was something I got the urge to write. This story may seem rather simple, but I like it. It have yet to snow here in Denmark, but it didn't stop me from writing this story.

I really enjoy writing this family :)

* * *

Crash have a big, cheerful grin on his face as usual as he took in the view before him. Over the night, it had been snowing on N. Sanity Island. Obviously, it didn't went unnoticed by the orange marsupial and his family. He was greatly excited to play in the snow and after he was dressed warmly for the weather, he eagerly exited the house.

The snow is everywhere. It was like a large soft, white blanket have covered the island. Crash haven't decided what he would do first, there are so many things he wanted to do.

Shortly after, Coco and Crunch exited the house, wanting to play in the snow as well. "You must be excited to play in the snow, right?" Coco asked when they met up with Crash, smiling at him. Crash nodded eagerly, then he became thoughtful – which is a rare sight to see on someone like him. If only he could decide...

"I think I'll build a snowman." Crunch decided, grinning at his siblings. After he made his decision, he walked away to get some peace and quiet when he's going to build. Crash pouted when their big brother left. He wished he could decide too.

"Eek!" He squealed in shock when something cold hits his head. He realized it was snow and brushed it off his head and hair. He looked in the direction the snowball came from, seeing it was from his own sister. Coco giggled at him, she didn't even try to play innocent. Crash frowned at her, but his mild irritation was quickly forgotten when he got an idea.

He smirked as he squatted down to cup the snow in his hands, forming it into a ball. Time to get some payback. He stood up and threw the ball at her. It happened so quick, Coco didn't have time to dodge it. The male bandicoot laughed at her shocked expression, greatly pleased that he got some payback. Once she came over the shock, Coco did the same and threw another snowball after him. But he managed to dodge it. The brother and sister stared at each other, smirking at each other.

It's on.

The two marsupials didn't waste time as they tossed the frozen projectiles at each other; sometimes they hit, sometimes they don't. They are both very determined to win this playful battle. Neither of them are planning to give up any time soon. They weren't known for being quitters.

As for Crunch, he was happily minding his own business. He hummed to himself, oblivious to his siblings' current activity. He have gotten quite far with the snowman. However, his blissful state got interrupted when a ball of frozen water hits his face. He stopped immediately, astonished by the unexpected attack.

He turned his head and saw his siblings. Crash and Coco realized what just happened and stopped their game, their green eyes widening. They pointed at each other, trying to put the blame on the other. They feared Crunch would get mad at them, but then he smirked at them and scooped up some snow, forming it into a ball.

Before they knew it, he tossed the snowball at them. It missed but his mischevious smile didn't leave his face. "Mind if I join?" He asked them casually. The two smaller bandicoots smirked back at him. Another player have joined their game. This should be interesting.

* * *

"So...who won?" Crunch asked when they sat down on the ground. It had been an "intense" (well, as intense as a snowball fight can get) battle between the three bandicoots. There wasn't much differences from before except an extra player. They had been throwing snowballs at each other for what felt like hours. They were all determined to win, none of them willing to give up so easily.

But now they all got tired and decided to take a break.

"Hmm...I honestly don't know. I focused too much on beating you guys." Coco said, then she glanced at her brothers; a smile on her face. "I guess it's a tie."

"I can live with that." Crunch said, smiling at them. Crash grinned as he laid down and started making a snow angel. His siblings got amused by the sight. Sometimes their brother can act like a child. Coco glanced at Crunch. "Are you going to finish that?" She asked him, pointing at the unfinished snowman.

Crunch glanced at it, then he looked back at her. "I can do that tomorrow."

"Well, I'm going back now. I'm starting to get cold." Coco said, then she got off the ground.

"Yeah, me too." Crunch did the same thing and joined her. He looked at Crash, who was still laying on the ground. "You wanna come with us?"

Crash nodded. It's time to go.

* * *

"Hello children. Did you enjoy your day at the snow?" Aku Aku asked them when he saw they've returned, smiling at them. The three bandicoots was wrapped in thick blankets, cuddling close to each other, as they sat by the fireplace. "We sure did." Coco was the first to speak, all of them smiling at him.

They're looking forward for another fun day in the snow.

* * *

I know that I used the word 'snow' a lot. Sorry about that.


End file.
